oricureallstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
GekijōBang! Super Pretty Cure Time: An Idol Reunion at the Big Apple☼!!
GekijōBang! Super Pretty Cure Time: An Idol Reunion at the Big Apple☼!! (劇場ＢＡＮＧ！スーパープリキュアタイム　ビッグアップルで歌姫（アイドル）再結成☼！！ Gekijōban! Sūpā Purikyua Taimu: Biggu Appuru de Aidoru Saikessei☼!!) is the series movie to Super Pretty Cure Time. Plot After winning an internet contest, the Cures and their inhuman partners, joined by Yocchin, Akihiro, Wakana and Aimi, head to New York, where they'll have very special seats for a very special charity concert, featuring Nakagawa Chieri among the performers. However, their stay doesn't quite start out as smoothly as they think, as Chieri is attacked, out of the blue, by the Kanakillers, imp-like creatures who hail from Sound World and feed on high-pitched sound waves. The Cures sweep in to rescue her, revealing her their secret identities in the process, and attempt to fight the Kanakillers, they end up multiplying them before flying away. Machalcon, having been told by his parents about a similar event that happened years prior, explains that only a female voice can keep the Kanakillers from combining with their leader, Dissonance Overlord Maestro, into a monster so big it literally crushes the planet. This gives Kaori the idea of reuniting the members of Mettayo☼!!, the 4-girl idol group in which Chieri began her career. Although Chieri is initially unsure of whether this will work, due to the conflicts that led to the group's disbanding, the plan is quickly set in motion... But will it succeed? Characters Pretty Cure and * Esumi Hibari / Cure Velocity * Kurenai Kaori / Cure Fangoria * Engine Machalcon * Barnabas Mettayo☼!! * Nakagawa Chieri * Aoyama Kohaku * Tachibana Rinko * Urigi Suika / "Melanie Greene" Villains * Dissonance Overlord Maestro (不協和音君主マエストロ) ** The movie's villain, a resident of Sound World grown bitter by the loss of his lover, an opera singer, by the hands of a human. This led him to learn dark magic and combine it with his musical prowess in order to take his revenge on all of Human World. * Kanakillers (カナキラーズ) ** Maestro's imp-like minions, who he calls his children. They feed on soundwaves, with particularly high-pitched ones allowing them to multiply, and never really speak, only emitting shrieks, yelps and giggles. Their names come from "kanakirigoe" (金切り声), meaning "screech". Others * Usui Yoshiyuki * Kumai Akihiro * Koike Wakana * Ebisawa Aimi * Suto Hiroto * Esumi Miu * Momozono Love ** Formerly a Pretty Cure herself, Cure Peach of the Fresh Pretty Cures, the now 34-year-old Love has become the leader of the new generation of Trinity, as well as a famous choreographer with many rising starlets under her belt, including Mettayo☼!!. Cast * Esumi Hibari / Cure Velocity: Chiaki Omigawa (小見川 千明 Omigawa Chiaki) * Kurenai Kaori / Cure Fangoria: Fuyuka Ōura (大浦 冬華 Ōura Fuyuka) * Engine Machalcon: Hiroaki Hirata (平田 広明 Hirata Hiroaki) * Barnabas: Kunihiro Kawamoto (河本 邦弘 Kawamoto Kunihiro) * Nakagawa Chieri: Yuko Oshima (大島 優子 Ōshima Yūko) * Aoyama Kohaku: * Tachibana Rinko: * Urigi Suika: * Usui Yoshiyuki: * Kumai Akihiro: * Koike Wakana: * Ebisawa Aimi: * Suto Hiroto: Hidenori Tokuyama (徳山 秀典 Tokuyama Hidenori) * Esumi Miu: Yumi Sugimoto (杉本 有美 Sugimoto Yumi) * Momozono Love: Kanae Oki (沖佳 苗 Oki Kanae) * Dissonance Overlord Maestro: * Kanakillers: Music Opening theme *"Ready Go! ~Super Cure ver.~" **Lyrics: Yukino Nakajima **Composition and Arrangement: Akimitsu Honken **Artists: Chiaki Omigawa and Fuyuka Ooura Insert themes *"Citrus Jive" **Artist: Mettayo☼!! *"Awatenai HOLD MY HAND" **Artist: Mettayo☼!! Ending theme Trivia *The movie's plot is partially based off that of Go-Onger's GP 31: Idol Debut -- the events of which are brought up by Machalcon at a certain point -- as well as the Phineas and Ferb episode "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together!". Category:Super Pretty Cure Time Category:Movies